


Bad Brother/Mama Dear

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: Karma meets his Mother and Nagisa's Parents are getting remarried. Anger, Jealousy and Hatred seems to be coursing through his new family, and Nagisa is caught in the middle of it all. Have you ever run across a more screwed up family? Life in this situation gets worse with a fake Koro-sensei running amuck.





	Bad Brother/Mama Dear

They successfully managed to fake Koro-sensei's death. After the battle with Yanagisawa they had found a way to get Koro-sensei past the barrier when the laser went off. The government fully believed they had killed him, and Koro-sensei decided to keep a low profile in their old building. It was a comfort for all of them to know that if ever they wished to see him again they needed only go back into the woods where their classes had once been held. Manami and Kōtarō had worked with Karasuma to come up with an "antidote," for lack of a better word, which would prevent him from blowing up. The dooms day date came and went. Koro-sensei didn't blow up, and Earth was at peace.

Thus at the moment, they were all focused on other things. The new school year was going to start very soon. They were going to be first year students in high school. It almost seemed too good to be true.

That morning Nagisa had gotten some not so great news from his Father. The Text went as follows:

DAD: I have some wonderful news!

Nagisa: Yeah?

DAD: I recently proposed to the woman I've been dating, and she said yes! I want you to meet her this weekend.

Nagisa: Great Dad.

It wasn't great. It was anything but. However, that night far more pressing concerns appeared in the news with a shocking report…

Some sort of black octopus looking creature was terrorizing the coast, it was ripping apart ships and leaving no survivors. The only reason they had video of the beast was because a dead cruise ship passenger's phone had caught the monster, before they were killed.

Nagisa was watching the news on his phone, mentally trying to convince himself that it couldn't be Koro-sensei… He did turn black like that when he was extremely angry, but… the Koro-sensei he knew wouldn't murder innocent people, even if he might have threatened to in the past…

The video suddenly changed and it showed faces of the students from class E as a government official voiced over the images from when the reporters had busted in on their graduation. "These were some of the students being instructed to kill the monster, and it seems they failed. This is what happens when government officials are not given the full intel on a situation, we only found out about this creature shortly before the kids claimed to have killed him."

"That's a lie," Nagisa said softly.

"It seems the children merely claimed to have killed him, but we can't rule out the possibility that they were somehow brainwashed by the creature."

"That's a lie," he whispered again.

Then their old Principal had come on the screen. "I assure you, myself nor the faculty had any knowledge this was going on. I would have put an end to it if I had."

"Another lie…" he sighed. But he supposed he had to. He would have lost administrative rights if he had let it be known that he knew about everything that went down.

Nagisa put the phone on his chest and listened to the rest of the audio through his head set. They placed blame on Mr. Karasuma, and he lost his job as a government agent. Classic case of scapegoating. They mentioned about gaining more intel on Koro-sensei by interviewing the students who had spent over a year with him. He had already been interrogated, and he made sure not to give them any info in which they didn't already know. After a few hours of sitting in a tiny room and being asked the same questions over and over, he was released into his Mother's custody and he hadn't been bothered since. The bounty was increased to twice the amount the students had been promised, and the video ended…

Sighing he picked up his phone to find Class E's chat thread buzzing. They had all seen it too, and were asking themselves the same thing. Had Koro-sensei really killed those people, or was he being framed to lure him out. Ritsu said she would look into it.

Karma sent him a personal message asking if he could come over, and he answered with: Okay, just come in the window and don't let my Mom see you.

Nagisa then returned to the group thread. He was just about to respond to his class when—

"Make any noise and I'll kill you."

Nagisa sat bolt upright looking towards the corner of his room where a woman was standing. She had long strawberry blonde hair that fell down her back in a rather thick braid. She wore revealing camo outfit that wouldn't have had much usability in actual stealth operations because it was designed to be more stylish than anything else. It made him think of the girl's camo outfits for E class, but not exactly.

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked, and she immediately shook her head.

"Now did I not just say make any noise and I'll kill you. Talking counts as noise little boy," she explained walking over to his bed she put a leg up on it aiming the gun right at his face. Now that she was closer he could see her golden eyes. She reminded him of Bitch-sensei in her stance, but she looked kinda psychotic too. As if she had just escaped from a looney bin. "Honestly, children these days. They don't listen…"

She used moved the barrel of gun towards his face and he backed up into the headboard in an effort to avoid it, but when he couldn't move back anymore he closed his eyes half expecting her to place the barrel against his forehead and pull the trigger. Instead she wiped a few strands of hair from his face with the barrel and then continued. "I've received some intelligence that you have been keeping notes on your teacher. I want them, all of them…"

"…"

"Oh right," she laughed. "Sorry, you have permission to speak now, that is if you do it quietly."

"Are you a friend of Miss. Jelavić?" Calling her Professor Bitch wasn't going to help her remember.

She blinked raising an eyebrow.

"Are… are you talking about Irina?" she asked. "Damn, is that cunt still alive, who would have thought? Oh Irina and I go way back, but alas. I didn't come here to share stories and what not. I came here for information on the creature. So where is your little notebook?"

There was a knock on the door, and the woman grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him close she spun him around, covering his mouth. He immediately tried to pull it away, but she was really strong for a girl… Or maybe he was just really weak for a boy, which was entirely plausible based on how tiny he was compared to the rest of his class.

"Nagisa." It was his Mother. "I have somewhere I want to take you tomorrow. So if you go anywhere be home by noon and dress nice okay."

The woman started to whispering under her breath, and after a few seconds of that she said, "Sure Mom, I can't wait."

Except, when she spoke, it was his voice she used.

He could tell she walked away from the light under the door, and the woman released him turning back.

"I was born with perfect pitch, and I had a few operations done on my vocal cords to give me a wider range of sounds to imitate. I can mimic almost anyone's voice so long as I've heard it once… Pretty cool little trick huh?"

She aimed at him again, "Now if you please, your notebook…"

"Why do you want it?" Nagisa asked attempting to stall.

"Ugh, the prize money of course, if I had heard about it long before now I would have tried to kill that thing before this, but it's probably a good thing I didn't, because now the prize money doubled from what was previously offered…"

She paused, and Nagisa didn't move. "Kid, seriously. I have very little patience, don't make me ask again…"

"I don't have it," Nagisa explained.

"Wha! You're lying!"

He shook his head and she grabbed the collar of his shirt pushing him against the wall and jammed the gun barrel against his temple. "Kid, I'm not playing around, where is your fucking notebook!"

"I already told you," he answered without losing face, and he eyed her with a glare completely without fear. "It's gone. I got rid of it when Koro-sensei died."

"Well clearly you did a piss poor job of killing him because he's still alive. I'm sure you still remember the contents," she ran the gun down the side of his face, and he tensed up. She slid it down his neck and into his shirt, and she used the barrel to pull it out a bit so she could peek down his front.

"What are you doing!?" he snapped, but he didn't attempt to push the gun away for fear it might have gone off.

"Oh sorry, you're face is so freakin' adorable I thought you might be a girl for a second," she explained. "My bad."

She turned around walking back over to the window. "I'll give you two days to prepare another notebook, and if you don't. Your head won't be the only one I splatter across the walls. I'll go downstairs and take out your Mother too."

He knew it was a cowardly move, but he had some questions to ask her as well. If he could knock her out and tie her down, he could wait until she came to, and ask her the things he wanted to know, and beside he had a zero-tolerance policy when it came to threats towards his Mother.

He started to do the clap that would shock the victim only she was too fast for him. She spun around and placed a hand on his neck before he had even brought his hands together, and instantly he fell back on the ground.

His whole body felt heavy, and echoey, not unlike when you hit your funny bone. He couldn't move, he kept trying but he couldn't. She knelt down, "That was pretty dirty of you, especially after I decided to spare you another two days, when what I should really do is kill you know. Tsk… Tsk…"

"It's just a pressure point that causes paralysis. My attack should ware off in an hour or so. I suggest you take this time to reflect on your actions, or maybe catch up on your sleep," she reached down pulling him upward slightly by the back of his neck, and she kissed his forehead. "And wipe off that lipstick stain when you regain your mobility too, because that's gonna be awkward as fuck to explain to your Mother if she sees it there. Until later, don't forget to rewrite that notebook for me okay sweetie…"

With that the woman climbed out his window and was gone. Great… this was going to be hard to explain when Karma came over…


End file.
